


Into You

by MelodramaticSalad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world full of werewolves, werewolf and human romantic relationships are frowned upon. Stiles doesn't give a damn what people think, and Derek, an unmated alpha, just wants people to stop trying to court him.</p><p>Inspired by Ariana Grande's Into You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of Team Werebis submission for week three of the Sterek Summer Spectacle! Hope you enjoy it!

Social status was something that meant everything. It favored those higher in power and looked down on those lower on the pyramid.

The highest on the scale of power belonged to the alphas and they were essentially the celebrities of lycanthropy. Betas and omegas flocked to them and catered to every whim. For alphas, everything came easy for them.

The lowest spot on the social scale belonged to the humans. They were looked down on by the prideful werewolves for not having super speed or heightened senses. Many humans worked as hard as they could to earn the respect of werewolves, but still heard comments from some of the ones that were set in their old ways.

Stiles didn't give a damn what they had to say. That's what had brought him to this club in the first place. Even though he originally entered the building with his friends, he had something else on his mind. He searched the floor as he walked along the edge of the dance floor, searching for someone.

"Would you like anything else to drink, Mr. Hale?" Stiles perked up at the sound of the name and turned in that direction.

There, in one of the booths, sat Derek Hale. He was the son of Talia Hale, an extremely powerful and well known alpha. Apparently her genetics were very dominant as well, since nearly all of her children were born with alpha blood as well. Everyone knew better than to mess with a Hale. Derek shook his head at the question and drummed his fingers against his glass. "Just water is fine for now." He replied, glancing down at it as the waiter nodded and moved on to their next customer.

Stiles glanced over to his left as a man walked straight over to Derek with two drinks in hand and a wide smile plastered on his face. Derek didn't even look up from his drink. "No." He said in a firm voice.

"But," the man started, frantic to find his words.

"No." Derek repeated, lifting his free hand and motioning back towards the floor.

The man's shoulders slunk before he stood straight again. "Listen, we can just try getting to know each other. We might be a perfect match."

"My perfect match understands what the word 'no' means, so it's safe to say that you are not that person." Derek replied in a calm voice.

Stiles swallowed as the embarrassed and frustrated man stormed off. Of course, Derek was an unmated alpha, so everyone wanted to court him. Stiles stood back and just watched it happen for a while. Over the course of half an hour, several men and women approached Derek with the intent to court him. It actually reminded Stiles of an even worse version of 'The Bachelor' with how each of them tried to woo Derek. Just like the first man, Derek denied every single one of them and waved them away. He barely even looked at any of them.

Stiles watched the last woman storm off and huff, smiling a little against the brim of his glass. He had to admit, it was hilarious in its own way.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Stiles raised his eyebrows and looked over to Derek. He tensed when he met his gaze and realized just how aware Derek was of his presence.

Stiles ended up looking around him though, just in case. Derek gave a roll of his eyes. "Come closer."

Stiles walked over to Derek and stopped when he was just out of arm's length. 

Derek sniffed at the air and took a sip of his water. "So what do you want? Are you going to give me some terrible pick up line, or something about how we're destined for each other, we just don't know it yet?"

"You don't really seem like the type for pick up lines. Maybe you're more of a flowers guy." Stiles couldn't stop from grinning when he saw Derek crack a smile before hiding it by taking another quick drink.

"Then what do you want? Do you just like watching? Is this your only source of entertainment?"

"Not my only source, but I do have to admit that it's pretty fun to watch. You might be the king of rejecting people."

Derek shook his head and frowned at the ice cubes that circled around inside his glass when he swirled the water. "It doesn't matter where I go now, they won't leave me alone. Lately it's been a hassle to even go to the store."

"Maybe I can help with that." Stiles replied, sitting his empty glass on a table to his left.

"How can you help? You're human." Stiles just gave a roll of his eyes.

"Human or not, scent marking is a thing. If you smell like one specific person, it will appear to other werewolves like you're in the process of having intent to mate. They'll leave you alone."

"Why are you offering?" Derek asked, rising to his feet and sizing Stiles up. "What would you be getting out of this?"

Stiles purposely tilted his head and bared his neck, showing off the pale and unmarked skin. He smirked at the flash of red in Derek's eyes that quickly disappeared with a blink of his eyes. "We can negotiate later. Are you in or what?"

Derek looked away from Stiles' neck and up at his face. "I'll consider it." He replied, taking a step back and sitting again.

Stiles raised his eyebrows a little. He supposed that would be the most positive answer Derek would give out all night. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I might be." Derek replied, sitting back and taking a drink of water.

"Might be?" Stiles pressed.

"Might be." Derek repeated. "We'll see."

Stiles nodded and turned his back towards Derek, heading towards the floor before remembering something. He looked back to Derek and smiled. "I'm Stiles, by the way. Stiles Stilinski."

 

Stiles was back the next evening, as was Derek, but this time he had something in his arsenal. Since the very first thing he saw at the club was more werewolves fawning over Derek, he wanted a way to get Derek's attention.

He reached into his pocket and took out a tiny spray bottle, holding it between his thumb and index finger before spritzing just a tiny amount of liquid onto his neck. He pocketed the bottle and lifted his hand to brush his fingers against it to rub it in.

This time, instead of walking up to Derek, he walked past him and stopping at one of the tables so he could pretend to watch the dance floor. 

"What are you doing?" He glanced back to Derek and smiled at the sight of his shifted eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Derek's gaze trailed to his throat and Stiles smiled even wider. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He whispered, placing a hand on the back of Stiles' neck.

Stiles shook his head but didn't stop smiling. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about whatsoever."

Derek didn't answer though, looking around the bar and frowning to himself. "We should get you out of here." He lowered his hand and instead grabbed Stiles by the wrist so he could lead him away from the floor.

"That was fast." Stiles joked, but Derek didn't smile. Instead, he found a secluded spot and pressed Stiles against the before crowding up against him. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked curiously.

Derek ignored the question at first, rubbing his hands over Stiles' neck and closing his eyes as he inhaled his scent. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I tried to get your attention and I'm seeing how well it worked out in my favor."

Derek shook his head and rested his forehead against Stiles' neck. "No, you're the idiot that sprayed yourself with pheromones in the middle of a werewolf night club. If I don't scent you, you're going to have every single werewolf here after you."

That's when it finally dawned on Stiles. Oh. _Oh._ Stiles looked around and realized just how many sets of eyes were focused on him. Derek lowered his hands and slid them up the back of Stiles' shirt so he could rub his back. Stiles shivered and let out a shaky breath. Wow, that felt surprisingly incredible. He couldn't tell if it was getting hot in the club, or if it was just the extra heat from Derek's body. Whatever it was, the rising temperature felt nice.

He felt Derek frown against his skin and shifted when Derek's hands stopped moving. "You feel hot." Derek stated, pulling away to look Stiles over.

Stiles let out a light laugh. He was starting to feel weird, almost as if he was drunk, but there wasn't a single drop of alcohol in his system. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty hot."

Derek rolled his eyes and cupped his hands against Stiles' face so he could look into his eyes. Stiles on the other hand was busy staring at his mouth. It looked so plush and soft that he just wanted to press his own lips to it. So that's exactly what he did. Derek didn't respond at first before he kissed him hard. 

When Stiles ran his tongue along Derek's lip, Derek finally pulled away and held Stiles by his shoulders. "Where did you get the pheromones?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Stiles replied with a wide smile. He didn't want Derek to worry about trivial things when they could easily be making out.

Derek's frown deepened and that was the exact opposite of what Stiles was wanting. "This could get a little dangerous."

"Yeah, but that's how I want it. Now, I think there should be a little less conversation, and a little more of you touching my body."

Derek growled and rolled his eyes. "Everyone's watching us."

"So...You're not an exhibitionist?" Stiles asked with a laugh. Derek scowled at him and snapped his fingers.

"Erica." He called over a shorter blonde woman, keeping his eyes on Stiles as she walked over.

"Yeah, Derek?" She asked, looking between him and Stiles. Stiles wiggled his fingers at her and gave her a dopey grin.

"I need you to get me a bag of ice. He's burning up."

"So, I'm too hot? Hot damn." Suddenly there were four werewolves staring at him as if he was crazy. The other two were tall men and Stiles quickly realized who the three people were. This was Derek's pack. Derek had taken in three betas under his wing, but a lot of the time, he let them go out and do their own thing.

"What happened?" Boyd asked, looking Stiles over. Apparently Derek's scent marking helped since he didn't seem to have much of reaction to Stiles. Stiles honestly felt like he was starting to melt and busied himself with fanning his face with his hand.

"Someone gave him laced pheromones." Derek replied, taking off his jacket so he could wrap it around Stiles' shoulders while Erica went to go get some ice. Stiles lifted the corner and buried his face in it so he could inhale the scent.

Isaac raised his eyebrows and leaned against the wall, blocking the view any lingering werewolves would have of Stiles. "Why would they lace it?"

"A human looking for alpha pheromones. That makes it easy for a werewolf to want to take advantage of a human." Derek replied, glancing back when Erica returned with water bottles and a bag of ice.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Isaac asked curiously.

"He's not cooling down, so that's my biggest concern right now." Derek replied, lifting Stiles and hitching his arm underneath his legs so he could carry him easier. Stiles sighed in content as he nuzzled his nose against his neck. Derek shivered at the light touches and nearly sighed in relief once they got outside and he could see his car.

Stiles whined at the cool air and pressed his face more against Derek's skin. "You smell really nice." He commented in a soft voice.

"It's the drug in your system talking." Derek stated as he stopped beside the passenger's door of his car.

Isaac opened the door for him and Derek thanked him as he set Stiles in the seat and buckled him up. Once he stood back upright again, Erica handed over the ice and water bottles. Derek took one of them and handed it to Stiles, snapping his fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Drink the water. You need to stay hydrated."

Stiles stared at Derek's hand for a moment before looking up to his face. "What?"

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "The water. Drink it." He repeated.

Stiles nodded and leaned back against the leather of the seat. Derek gave a shake of his head and stepped back so he could shut the door. He looked to his betas and sighed out through his nose. "I'll check in with you in the morning."

Erica nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Text us if you need anything. Good luck."

Derek nodded as he headed around the front of the car. He was definitely going to need it.

 

Thanks to the air conditioning in his car, he was able to keep Stiles happy and for the most part quiet the whole way to his apartment. He made sure that Stiles took slow drinks of water and occasionally reached over to feel his forehead and face to check if he was cooling down. Not yet.

He ended up having the carry Stiles again, only setting him down so he could get his keys out and unlock the door to his apartment. "Lean against me." He told Stiles, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and tugging him close once he opened the door.

Stiles let out a soft whine and leaned against Derek, burying his face in his shoulder. "Where are we?"

"I took you to my place. I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight and make sure you'll be okay." Stiles nodded and followed Derek's slow steps inside.

Derek led him through the living room and the hallway, all the way to the bedroom. He placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders and eased him onto the bed before kneeling in order to take Stiles' shoes off for him.

Stiles let out a soft hum once they were off and pulled his legs up so he could curl up on the bed.

"I'm going to get you some more water, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles mumbled, holding onto the jacket so he could keep it around him. Derek went to get a large glass of cold water for him, but by the time he returned to his bedroom, Stiles was already asleep.

 

Stiles awoke the next morning to his phone beeping loudly at him. He let out a groan and pulled it out of his pocket, raising it and staring at it with bleary eyes. Okay, he got the alarm off, now to look at the notifications. Stiles quickly sat up and stared at the screen in disbelief. Twenty-seven missed calls and fifty missed texts? How in the hell was that possible?

He opened his texts and realized just about all of them were from Scott.

**> Hey, man, where are you?  
** **> Are you in the bathroom?  
** **> Stiles?  
** **> Stiles what the hell man?  
** **> Are you okay???  
** **> Stiles you're not in the bathroom and the girls can't find you either. Where are you?  
** **> Please tell me you're not dead in some ditch.  
** **> Answer our calls! Where are you?  
** > Don't make me call your dad.  
**> If you don't give me a call or a text I'm calling your dad.  
**> Your dad says you're not answering for him either! ** **

Stiles cursed and looked at his dad's texts.

**Scott says you left everyone at the club. If this is some sort of one night stand thing, just be safe.  
** **> You will call me in the morning though so I know you're alive.  
**> use protection. Even with a werewolf. ** **

Stiles groaned and hit the call button before raising the phone to his ear. It rang a few times before his dad finally answered.

"So you're alive?"

"Slightly. I ended up crashing at a friend's house, I'm sorry I worried you."

"I think you worried your friends a lot more, so make sure you call them. And buy Scott dinner too, I'm pretty sure he nearly had a heart attack last night."

"I know, I know. I'll give him a call." Stiles trailed off and closed his eyes. "How's mom?"

He listened to his dad shut the refrigerator and set something down. "She's doing fine. It looks like today will be one of her better days. We do have one of her appointments in an hour too."

Stiles gave a nod even though he couldn't see it. "Alright, I'll be over before dinner. Let me know if you need anything, and if you find out anything from the doctor."

"I will, kiddo. Take care of yourself too though. You sound exhausted."

Stiles felt exhausted, but he didn't want to admit that. "Sorry, I just woke up. I'll check in with you again when I'm more awake."

"Alright, sounds good. Take it easy today."

"I will." Stiles replied before they said their goodbyes and he hung up. He finally took a look at the room around him and frowned. Where the hell was he?

He frowned and got to his feet, pulling off the jacket he was wrapped up in. He raised his eyebrows at the familiar look of it and took a quick smell. He had to admit it smelled pretty nice. Stiles set it on the bed before heading out to the living room.

"How did you sleep?" Stiles tensed and stared at Derek with wide eyes.

Derek was on the couch with a blanket pulled up over his lap. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table while he read a book. Stiles was surprised to see that he was reading Pride And Prejudice; he didn't take Derek for a fan of the classics.

"I slept okay, but uh, can I ask what happened?"

Derek raised his eyebrows and shut his book. "You don't remember? Those pheromones you used on yourself were laced. So essentially, you drugged yourself when you tried to seduce me."

Stiles' jaw dropped as he stared at him in disbelief.

Derek frowned. "You really don't remember? Nothing happened though. I let you sleep in my room after I made sure you wouldn't overheat. Do you feel better now?"

Stiles nodded and scratched at the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet. He felt like an idiot now. "Shit, it was a stupid idea. I'm sorry, thank you for taking care of me."

Derek nodded and rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forwards. "What do you want out of a fake relationship with me?"

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "You'll do it?"

"Your mom, she's sick?" Stiles tensed at his words. Of course Derek had heard his conversation with his dad.

"Yeah." Stiles replied in a soft voice. "She has cancer. If we have alpha privileges, there is so much more we can do. I want her and her bills to be taken care of."

Derek got to his feet and set the book on the table. His mother was one of the most important people in the world to him. He couldn't imagine anything happening to her. "We have a deal. Your mother will be taken care of. We need to set boundaries."

Stiles was surprised that Derek was agreeing to it before he smiled widely. "Of course."

"We'll need to smell like each other. I'll lend you some of my shirts so you can smell more like me. We'll see each other a few times a week, mostly in public. Can I see your phone?"

Stiles nodded and handed it over to him after he had unlocked it. Derek opened up a contact and put his name and number in before handing it back.

"So, when's our first date?" Stiles asked with a wide smile.

Derek didn't answer for a moment, thinking about where it would be more effective. "The club. It's very public and that's where I'm confronted more often. Meet me there tomorrow night."

Stiles nodded and tucked his phone in his back pocket. "Sounds good to me. So, what's for breakfast?"

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move...  
Before I make a move..._  


A little over a week later, once they were settled in the relationship, Stiles met up with his friends for a make up lunch, wanting to repay them for worrying them so much when he pulled his pheromones stunt.

"Why would you disappear like that out of nowhere anyways?" Scott asked between mouthfuls of a bacon cheeseburger, raising his eyebrows.

"I felt sick, so my boyfriend took me to his place." All eyes were suddenly on Stiles.

"Excuse me, did you just say you have a boyfriend?" Lydia asked, leaning forwards with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yeah. That's one reason why I haven't been hanging out as much, and the fact that you all have classes and jobs too." Stiles replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Who is he?" Allison asked before biting into a French fry.

"Derek Hale." Scott actually choked on his burger.

"Derek _Hale?_ " He wheezed out once he dislodged the meat from his throat. "The notoriously angry looking alpha? I mean, I've noticed you smell differently, but really, Stiles? He's your boyfriend?"

"That's the one. He's actually a really good guy."

Allison rested her elbows on the table and raised her eyebrows. "So, how did all of this happen?"

"We met, we talked, we liked each other, that's about it."

"No way, Stilinski, I'm going to need way more details than that." Lydia replied with a laugh.

Stiles rolled his eyes and quickly thought up a story. "We met in a bookstore. He likes classic books, I thought he was cute and commented on the book, we started talking. I gave him my phone number and we went to dinner."

"Classic books, huh? That's kind of cute." Lydia smiled wider.

Stiles lifted his soda and put the straw to his lips, smiling to himself. He shifted when his phone vibrated on the table before he picked it up and looked at the text. It was from Derek.

**Can you meet me in a while? I'm at the East Elm shopping center.**

Stiles raised his eyebrows and typed back a response.

**Yeah? So am I. I'm almost done eating. I can meet you in about 10 if you want? Or did you want to meet later?**

** > Here is fine. We can meet at the fountains. **

Stiles sent an 'okay' in response and put his phone away.

"You seem happy. Was it a text from the boyfriend?" Lydia lightly teased.

Stiles smiled wider and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps."

 

After they finished eating, the group mostly split up and headed off in different directions. Stiles walked with Scott since Lydia wanted to shop with Allison for a little while and Scott needed to go to the sports store near the fountains.

"So this relationship, it's safe?" Scott asked, looking over to Stiles.

"Yeah, of course. He doesn't try to assert his alpha status over me if that's what you're asking." Stiles snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright. I know you'd put up a fight if anyone tried to boss you around, but I still want to make sure."

"I appreciate it. If anything bad happens, I'll come running to you, okay? I promise."

Scott nodded and pat Stiles' back, giving him a quick hug before pulling away. "Alright, just text me later."

"Will do, see you later." Stiles smiled widely, patting him back before they separated so Scott could go to the store.

Stiles spotted Derek quickly and walked up to him, flashing him a grin. Derek, on the other hand, didn't look happy.

"What's the matter?" Stiles asked, his smile fading into a concerned look.

Derek looked away from Stiles, scowling ahead towards the stores. "That was Scott McCall wasn't it? The true alpha everyone's been talking about?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids. Why? You want to meet him?"

Derek shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm wondering why you came to me when you're so close with him. Why didn't you just ask him?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows before he placed his hands on his hips. "First of all, we're close friends so a relationship would be awkward. Second, he's mated to Allison Argent. Third of all...Wait a second, are you jealous?"

Derek's eyes widened a little in realization before he quickly grimaced and rolled his eyes. "No, you just smell weird."

"Well, I did just eat onion rings." Stiles pointed out.

Derek shook his head and reached out to Stiles so he could rest his hand on the back of his neck and rub his skin. "It's not that. You don't smell like me right now."

"So it is a jealousy thing." Stiles noted. "I mean, it's okay. Your alpha wolf is smelling another alpha on something you've been scenting. As long as you don't pee on me, it should be fine."

Derek snorted but let out a soft chuckle. "Shut up, Stiles."

"Derek! There you are!" A woman's voice called out. Derek tensed and quickly dropped his hand from Stiles' neck. Stiles looked over to the two approaching women and watched them curiously. They did resemble Derek, especially the one that was frowning and sizing Stiles up. "We've been looking for you, why'd you run off?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising a manicured eyebrow.

"Who's this?" The younger woman asked, not taking her eyes off of Stiles.

Derek sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "This is Stiles. We're dating."

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise before she grinned and hugged Stiles. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Laura Hale, Derek's big sister. I just have to say, you're actually really cute. Isn't he, Cora?"

Cora pursed her lips together before looking to her brother. "Why a human?"

Derek grimaced and shrugged his shoulders, not giving a real response. Laura waved her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter why, what matters is that Stiles will be joining us for dinner this weekend, right Stiles?"

Stiles looked between the siblings with wide eyes. "Uh, yeah, that's totally cool."

Laura smiled and clasped her hands together. "Perfect. Mom and Dad would love to meet you."

"Mom and Dad?" Stiles asked, his voice a little high. He looked to Derek for help, not sure he could lie to an entire room full of werewolves. Especially one that would mostly consist of alphas.

Derek looked to Stiles and searched his expression before taking his hand. "We'll see how it goes. Stiles and I had some plans for the night, but we'll probably stop by. We should get going though."

Stiles nodded and waved at Laura and Cora. "It was nice meeting you two though." He piped up before following Derek when he started to lead him away.

"Are we going to the dinner?" Stiles asked once they were far enough away.

"We'll discuss things first. Can you handle a dinner with my family?" Derek asked, looking over to him.

"Maybe if we come up with backstories for our relationship. I told my friends we met in a bookstore." Derek nodded, seeming to like the scenario.

"We'll expand on that. We've been working on the scent marking, but we still need to learn more about each other."

"I'm cool with that. We can go to your place and talk?" Stiles suggested.

"That sounds fine." Derek replied simply.

 

The two of them spent the afternoon getting to know each other, asking each other questions about their interests. Before Stiles realized it, it was well into the evening. He couldn't believe how much time had passed, but he had learned so much about Derek. 

Derek enjoyed reading and even had a small library in his apartment. (Stiles might have freaked out a little when he saw it.) He played basketball in high school and still sometimes played with his betas or some of his friends. Derek's favorite color was green and he had a guilty pleasure for sweets and pizza. He didn't like to eat too much of it, but he occasionally had junk food binges.

That was the opposite of Stiles' constant urge for junk food. Stiles told him about how he'd avoid eating a lot of junk around his parents, because he wanted his father to eat healthier. In all the stress in their family, he didn't want to risk his father getting high blood pressure or anything else that could go wrong.

"What are you most scared of?" Derek asked, watching Stiles stare up at the ceiling from where they lay on Derek's bed. Stiles had his head on Derek's legs and his hands folded together on his chest.

Stiles felt a dull pang and tightening in his chest. "Losing my parents." He whispered. "They're the only family I have. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them." He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed against the knot in his throat.

Derek reached out and brushed his fingers against the back of Stiles' hand. "That's part of our deal, remember? Nothing is going to happen to them. We'll get your mom the best care possible. She will get better."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked over to Derek, meeting his gaze. Stiles' chest tightened further. This feeling in his chest, this wasn't part of the deal. Was he falling for Derek? He knew he'd only get hurt in the end, it wasn't like this was a real relationship. He nodded though, believing Derek's words. "Thank you."

 

The following morning, Stiles woke up in Derek's bed to his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Stiles, the most incredible thing has happened. You aren't going to believe it. The hospital called and said that all of your mother's bills have been paid, but that's not the best part. You know that treatment center we've been trying really hard to get her into? She's been accepted."

Stiles sat up, his eyes glazing over as he covered his mouth. He was speechless.

"Son, are you there?"

"Y-Yeah, Dad, I'm here. That's so amazing."

"It is." John agreed, sighing in relief. "They even said that the treatment plan will be free. That it's been taken care of as well. I don't know what happened, but it looks like our luck is turning around."

Stiles rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, it looks like it. We should celebrate. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea, perhaps you can bring this boyfriend I've been hearing about?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows before he realized who probably told his dad. Damn it, Scott.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see what he's doing tonight and I'll let you know." Stiles got off the phone shortly after and got to his feet so he could search for Derek.

He found him in the kitchen and quickly embraced him, burying his face in his back. Derek tensed briefly before realizing Stiles was shaking. "Stiles? What's the matter?" He asked, turning in his arms so he could rub his back and try to comfort him. 

Stiles rested his chin on his shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. "Thank you."

Derek relaxed, realizing what was going on. He nodded and continued to rub his back. "I can't imagine losing anyone in my family. I won't let it happen to you."

Stiles closed his eyes tighter and nodded. "Thank you." He whispered again.

  
_Tell me what you came here for?_  
'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more...  
I'm on the edge with no control,  
And I need, I need you to know...  
  


Realizing that he was falling for Derek made things harder in a way. When they were in public, it made his interactions with Derek feel more genuine and sincere, but it also made it hurt more. This was only a temporary relationship, a fake one at that. Their relationship was only physical in public, when everyone was watching them. Hell, they've never even kissed.

Stiles felt guilty for wanting Derek more than he should. He was so into Derek that sometimes it even hurt to breathe. He knew that this relationship wasn't real, but that didn't stop his feelings from growing stronger. It didn't matter how hard he tried, even the mention of Derek made his heart beat faster.

"You're in love." Lydia stated, nearly causing Stiles to jump out of his skin and drop his phone.

"What makes you say that?" He asked defensively.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You get this smile on your face every time Derek texts you, you're always excited when you talk about him, it's pretty obvious. I was talking to Erica and even she sees it."

Stiles's expression turned to pure horror. If Erica and the betas could see it, if Banshee Lydia could see it, then it must be extremely obvious to Derek. Derek could end the relationship at the flick of a wrist, and who knows what Stiles would be left with?

His mother was in such good care for now, but who knows if it would keep going that way if Derek decided their deal needed to end. Stiles felt his breathing pick up in pace, felt himself start to hyperventilate. What if something happened to his mom because he couldn't control his feelings?

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, but her voice sounded distant. Stiles doubled over and put his head in his hands as he panted heavily. It was too much. Everything was too tight. Not enough space. Hard to breathe.

He felt himself spin, thinking it was his mind in the throes of the panic attack, but hands were soon on his face and tilting his head back. He stared into red eyes, breathing heavily and letting out a whimper.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Stiles. I need you to breathe, listen to my breathing." The hands slid down his face, one moving to the back of his neck while the other slid down his back and pulled him in close. "Listen to my breathing. Try to follow it. Breathe in, count with me. Breathe in, hold it and count."

Stiles listened to the breathing, closing his eyes and trying to count along. The more he listened, the more he was able to hold in his breath and count before releasing it. Derek soothed him through the panic attack before he let go, crouching to look into his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Stiles felt exhausted but nodded slowly.

He closed his eyes before he realized something. "How did you know?" He asked, opening his eyes again so he could look at Derek.

Derek shrugged and frowned to himself. "I felt like you were in danger and the feeling led me here."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. That didn't make any sense. He nodded though and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Do you still want to meet tonight?"

"I don't think you should go out tonight. You should get some rest."

Stiles sighed softly and scratched at the back of his neck. "I'll go home and rest, and then I'll meet you later."

Derek looked like he wanted to argue but nodded slowly. "Fine, but if you don't feel better, you should stay home and sleep."

Stiles nodded and reached out, brushing his fingers down Derek's cheek. "I will, I promise."

Derek relaxed and tilted his head towards Stiles' touch. Stiles leaned forwards until their foreheads were touching. "Thank you for helping me." He whispered.

Derek nodded and rested his hand on Stiles', staring into his eyes. "I'll always help you."

Stiles felt a pang in his heart at those words. This was getting to be too much.

 

Stiles entered the night club with the intent to tell Derek the truth. He didn't know what would happen, but it wasn't fair to either of them. He didn't want to feel like he was using Derek, and he didn't want Derek to feel used.

He found Derek in his usual spot and headed over, giving Derek a small smile. Derek looked relieved to see Stiles, but Stiles could also see the concern in his expression. He felt guilty for making Derek worry so much.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked, getting to his feet and placing his hands on Stiles' arms.

"I'm feeling alright, but I was wondering if we could maybe talk about everything?" Derek looked a little confused but nodded.

"That's fine."

Stiles took a deep breath and shifted on his feet. "I don't know if I can do this."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"This fake thing we've got going on. I don't know if I can keep it up."

"I thought we've been doing really well, did something happen?"

 _Yeah, I've fallen in love with you._ Stiles closed his eyes tightly and sighed out. "I feel like my part of the bargain isn't equal to what you're getting out of it. I don't want to take advantage of you anymore."

"You aren't taking advantage of me. I have more money than I know what to do with. Keeping a family together makes me happy. I'd rather help someone than just let it sit in a bank. I'd do anything for you."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at the last comment. "What do you mean?"

Derek realized he had said that out loud and cursed to himself, scratching at the back of his neck and frowning. "I guess I'm having problems as well. I'm sensing things I didn't know I could. I can feel when you're upset and can smell every little shift in your emotions. You smell like home to me and it drives my senses crazy when you smell like someone else. I like talking to you for hours, you challenge me with questions and I like the way you laugh. I like the way my bed smells like you when you stay the night. Every single one of my instincts scream at me that you're my mate."

Stiles stared at Derek in shock. He hadn't expected that possibility whatsoever. "But...I'm human, you're an alpha."

Derek growled in frustration. "And I don't give a damn about the stupid hierarchy everyone is obsessed with. You're just Stiles to me. You could be an alpha, an omega, a human, I don't care. I just want you."

Stiles quickly stepped forwards and cupped Derek's face, pressing his mouth to his. Their first kiss made his lips tingle and drove his senses wild. Derek was tense at first before he eased into the kiss and slid his arms around his waist to press him closer. Everywhere Derek touched filled him with warmth and pushed his fears away. Derek wanted him, just as much as he wanted Derek.

He let out a soft laugh and pulled away, shaking his head and smiling widely.

Derek rested their foreheads together and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Stiles smiled and rubbed his back. "Everyone's staring again."

Derek rolled his eyes and brushed his fingers over Stiles' neck. "I don't care what they think."

Stiles hummed softly to himself as he thought about it. "Neither do I. Maybe we should give them something to talk about. Like an alpha claiming their human mate."

Derek searched Stiles' expression. "Are you sure?"

Stiles nodded. "I want your mark."

Derek hesitated, looking at Stiles' throat. "You won't regret it?"

"I won't regret it." Stiles promised him.

Derek cast a glance at the nightclub's crowd, hearing Stiles' pulse beat along to the thumping music. He nodded and leaned forwards, tugging Stiles' shirt collar out of the way so he could sink his fangs into the unmarked skin.

For the first time, the two of them felt completely whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Someday this might even become a full fic ;) If you enjoyed it, please vote [here](http://www.poll-maker.com/poll768363xC6434315-31) for team WereBi! Thank you!


End file.
